Movable Pieces
by Creatively Licensed B
Summary: It seems "classy" is the new word for pushover. Lauren Tanner doesn't get stepped on. She does the stepping.


**Movable Pieces **

She makes a point to stare as they drive away.

Her "friends," her (God forbid) _step-sister_ (barf).

Forget them.

She holds her head high, proud.

Blonde locks weaved into braids.

Always a crown, never a halo.

She doesn't need them.

Lauren Tanner doesn't fucking need anyone.

She has her obsessions.

She has her tricks.

She has her drive.

She has Carter.

Carter, whose lips taste like victory.

His eyes shine with flecks of gold.

She tries her hand at being sweet.

It keeps him happy, oblivious, with her.

He doesn't ask too many questions,

But how can he when they're too busy having sex?

She works her ass off, not for him, but for _her_.

Because when she's lying with Carter at night,

Tangled up in his legs, in those sheets, that hair,

Lauren smiles.

Not because she's spent or satisfied or loved.

But because she knows Kaylie is lying in bed.

Alone.

The idea in itself, just as gratifying as sex.

When Emily cries all the way from France back to Boulder,

When she tells her to stop messing with her mother,

Lauren doesn't even flinch. No remorse. Nothing.

(What constitutes a sociopath again?)

It doesn't faze her.

She knows it's only a matter of time.

Until she starts plotting and putting things in motion.

That's what really makes her heart speed up.

It makes her grin.

(But she'll let Carter think it's because of him).

Just the idea of what she'll do and how she'll do it.

It's exhilarating.

It's deadly.

But she deserves it, right?

Her dad's love life is a joke and beyond mortifying.

Her mom is long gone, probably somewhere high as hell.

Lauren has lost, lost, lost.

Never gained, gained, gained.

Lauren Tanner. Always chosen last.

So she works, works, works.

Kaylie gets everything handed to her.

Payson sacrifices so much. (Is it even worth it anymore?)

Emily pathetically tries, but, really?

She's just another pawn in this game.

A pawn that will get Lauren her 'checkmate.'

So when she watches that car disappear in the distance,

She doesn't feel empty. She doesn't cry. She doesn't hate.

She gets ready to fight, ready to push, ready to win.

Tomorrow's another day.

Another chance for another scam.

She lets herself fall into her obsessions.

It's all she has.

She presses on, on, on.

She seduces.

She cheats.

She won't stop.

It's an addiction.

His love isn't her drug.

It can't be.

The con is the good stuff.

She's like a crack whore to potent cocaine.

She'll never be satisfied. She'll never stop.

To stop is to fail and Lauren Tanner does not fail.

She'd rather be feared than tactful.

It seems "classy" is the new word for pushover.

Lauren Tanner doesn't get stepped on.

She does the stepping.

She's the Bitch of the Beam.

Love her or hate her, you're still in her game.

And she'll take your knight in the time it takes to blink.

She's a broken girl stitched together with deception.

And she likes it.

She needs it.

She takes care of herself.

Because if not her, then who will?

Not her father, too busy practically building his new dream family.

Not her mother, too busy probably snorting lines in some basement.

Surely, not Sasha or Kaylie or anyone at the Rock.

Summer can try, but fail.

Carter won't understand.

He'll leave.

In the end, Lauren Tanner stands alone.

But she'll be ready for it.

And hopefully she'll be wearing gold.

* * *

Author's note: Even I admit this one was shitty, but there was something about that last scene of the latest episode. I mean, Lauren does a lot of fucked up things, but I always have a soft spot for the "bitch" character, probably because I can relate. ;D

Anyways, I'm looking too cute to waste and yeah, it's like 2 AM, but I'm pretty sure I can go find a good time. I'm gonna go out and get fucked. I'm already predicting a hangover. You know what would sooth that self-inflicted, self-loathing ache?

_Reviews_. AND/OR some Carter/Austin? Did anyone else see the Bromance there? LOL

xoxo


End file.
